Paul St. Peter
Paul St. Peter (1958 - ) Film Deaths *''Digimon: The Movie (2000; anime)'' [Diaboromon/Kokomon]: Providing a dual role, Diaboromon was stabbed through the head by Omnimon's (co-voiced by Lex Lang and Kirk Thornton) sword. Kokomon disintegrates after Magnamon (Steven Jay Blum) and Rapidmon (Lex Lang) destroyed the virus inside of him. Kokomon was later reborn as a Digi-egg and returned to his champion form. *''Digimon Adventure tri.: Determination (2017; anime)'' [Leomon]: Slashed by a corrupt Meiccoomon (voiced by Kate Higgins) as the DigiDestined watched in horror. *''Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters (2017: animated)'' [Daichi Tani]: Killed when the his ship carrying the elderlies explodes as his adoptive grandson: Haruo Sakaki (Chris Niosi) watches and screams in horror. He is later mention throughout the trilogy and appears in flashbacks. It was later revealed in Godzilla: The Planet Eater, that Metphies (Lucien Dodge) gave one of the Elderlies a bomb that cause the ship to explode. *''Godzilla: The Planet Eater (2018: animated))'' [Takeshi J. Hamamoto]: Killed along with Admiral Mori (Keith Silverstein) Controller A (Laura Post) and Controller B (Rachel Heger) by Ghidorah. TV Deaths *''Digimon Adventure: Playing Games (2000; anime)'' [Kiwimon]: Disintegrates into bits of data after being burned by Birdramon's (voiced by Melodee Spevack) Meteor Wing attack. *''Digimon Adventure: Ogremon's Honor (2000; anime)'' [Leomon]: Disintegrates into bits of data after he sacrificed himself to shield Mimi (voiced by Philece Sampler) from getting hit by MetalEtemon's (voiced by Richard Epcar) darkness beam. *''Digimon Adventure: The Fate of Two Worlds (2000; anime)'' [Apocalymon]: Body exploded when his suicidal attack was sealed in a digital box by the DigiDestined's digivices. *''Digimon Adventure 02: The Crest of Kindness (2000; anime)'' [Wormmon]: Disintegrates into bits of data after he gave all of his energy to Magnamon (voiced by Steven Jay Blum) while being knocked to the ground by Kimeramon. He is later reborn in Genesis of Evil. *''Digimon Tamers: It Came From the Other Side (2001; anime)'' [Gorillamon]: Disintegrates into bits of data after his cannon exploded in his arm when Terriermon (Mona Marshall) fired his Bunny Blast into his cannon. *''Digimon Tamers: Lionheart (2002; anime)'' [Leomon]: Disintegrates into bits of data after Beelzemon (voiced by Derek Stephen Prince) stabbed him with his bare hands with claws. *''Mobile Suit Gundam 0083 - Stardust Memory: Conspiracy Sector (2002; anime) ''[South Burning]: Dies in the explosion of his GM due to battle damage gained from his fight with the Gelgoog Marine Commander piloted by Cima Garahau (Carol Stanzione). *''Digimon Frontier: Cherubimania (2003; anime)'' [Cherubimon]: Stabbed by EmperorGreymon (voiced by Dave Wittenberg) then was purified and becomes a digi-egg. *''Gungrave: Daughter (2004; anime) ''[Nyman]: Gunned down along with five other executives by an Orgman when they try to convince Harry McDowell (Tom Wyner) to make his peace with Brandon Heat/Grave (Kirk Thornton), as Biscoe (Bob Papenbrook) silently watches. *''Digimon Data Squad: The Wrath of SaberLeomon (2008: anime)'' [SaberLeomon]: Zapped by a Gizumon and later turns into Digi-Egg which is later deleted. *''Gurren Lagann: Later, Buddy (2008; anime) ''[Thymilph]: Killed when the mortally wounded Kamina (Kyle Hebert) and Simon (Yuri Lowenthal) uses Gurren Lagann's Giga Drill Break against him, destroying his Gunman and killing him instantly. *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure - Battle Tendency: The Warrior of Wind (2015; anime) ''[Wamuu]: Mortally wounded by Joseph Joestar (Ben Diskin) when he throws a bottle of oil and Caesar's (Bryce Papenbrook) burning headband at him. In spite of having sliced both items, the oil gets ignited and explodes, destroying most of his body, except his head, with the Ripple slowly killing him. After Joseph gives him his blood in an act of honor, he uses the last of his strength to destroy some vampires. Once he asks Joseph to consume the antidote, he bids farewell as his head crumples into ash. Video Game Deaths *''Star Ocean: Till the End of Time (2004)'' [Robert Leingod]: Shot by Biwig (Michael McConnohie) when he steps up to defend his son, Fayt Leingod (Steve Staley). His body is later shown in his deathbed. *''Ace Combat 7: Skies Unknown (2019) ''[Édouard Labarthe]: Killed alongside Captain Karl (Chris Niosi) inside the Chinook helicopter when an Osean F-16, under orders from a nearby AWACS, fires a missile that destroys the chopper, killing everyone aboard. Gallery KiwimonDeath.png|His animated death in 'Digimon Adventure: Playing Games' normal_ogremon0084.jpg|His animated death in 'Digimon Adventure: Ogremon's Honor' ApocalymonDeath1.png|Apocalymon's upper body about to disintegrate in 'Digimon Adventure: The Fate of Two Worlds' ApocalymonDeath2.png|Apocalymon's Total Annihilation attack sealed in a cube box by the power of the digivices in 'Digimon Adventure: The Fate of Two Worlds' WormmonDeath.png|His animated death in 'Digimon Adventure 02: The Crest of Kindness' GorillamonDeath.png|His anime death in 'Digimon Tamers: It Came From the Other Side' normal_lionheart0065.jpg|His animated death in 'Digimon Tamers: Lionheart' CherubimonDeath.png|His anime death in 'Digimon Frontier: Cherubimania' LeomonDeathTri.png|His animated death in Digimon Adventure tri: Determination Paul St Peter Star Ocean Till the End of Time.png|His video game death in 'Star Ocean: Till the End of Time' Category:Voice Actors Category:American actors and actresses Category:1958 Births Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Deaths in the Digimon universe Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Digimon cast members Category:Returned character death scenes Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Godzilla cast members Category:People who died in a Godzilla film Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces